The Red Prince (Novel)
The "Red Prince" is the second Novel fo the XXI Lycee. Part One: Nationalist The story begins with a young boy, Aey who goes to school at the University of Va, with his long time friend Kyang Young in the city of Véiques. The city itself is rather poor, a 50's scene, foggy morning and gray skies. They leave class, as rallies begin to rise up from the low class and peasants, streets are blocked and the election showing that a popular young man is to be the next to be Prime Minister, upsets the many. Aey then laughs, and makes a joke how young he is and how inexperienced he is, that he is just a relative of the former senator. Dawn approaches and students gather to ask that the senator steps down, which causes a riot in the university. A red alert is called and the city is ensued in a military shutdown. The Nationalist Army is then called in and the students are locked in. Aey and his friend finally escapes and find themselves at the beach to see their school burning down and the city on fire. Aey drops Kim home on his bike, and eventually ventures off far away to, and enters an enclosed gated embassy. In there, he is arrested on site. He is collected into a ark room, but a light turns on, where a dark figure stands in front of him, they have a small talk about today's riots, and it eventually revealed to be his great-uncle, the "General" and Aey gives him the reconnaissance. Part Two: Liberal Front #Here, we meet Trieu Van Thieu, a wealthy heir from Beidong and his love triangle relationship with two other people. #General Va passes away, ensuing a civil war between many political factions over his seat of power. Part Three: Communist The Communist takes over the Nation. Pany Yangtotu becomes the first President. Madame Butterfly is under house arrest by the Communist, her protégé Thiên Minh begins by instruction to form a new underground government, resist and revolt against the Communist Rule and reform the nation into a new democracy. Part Four: The XXI Lycee During the full moon in Véiques, the Nationalist Tower lighting up and the after festival of "Red Day" of May 1st. They began the lighting up of firecrackers, as spectators just assume it's apart of the parade, but then wonder why when it's simply 11pm. Children and adults all then come and spectate to how fabulous the firecrackers, as music than begin to play. Then suddenly the Communist Towers explodes as firecrackers begin, and people began to run and Government Monumental buildings began to crumble and firecrackers lighting up from it's destruction, as people look on into the lights in fear and in amusement. Eventually the Socialist Movement comes to a grand rise and overturns the Oligarchy Military Dictatorship (Nationalist) and the Corrupted Communist Rule (Communist) and begin the Third Republic of Jiulie under an open democracy nation. Category:Novel